religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Brief van Paulus aan de Kolossenzen
De brief van Paulus aan de Kolossenzen (vaak kortweg Kolossenzen genoemd) is een van de boeken in de Bijbel, in het Nieuwe Testament. Het is een brief van Paulus aan de christelijke gemeente in Kolosse. De brief telt 4 hoofdstukken. Ontstaan De brief werd door Paulus geschreven gedurende zijn eerste gevangenschap te Rome (Handelingen 28:16-30), waarschijnlijk in het voorjaar van 57, of volgens sommigen in 62, spoedig voor of na zijn de brief aan de Efeziërs. Evenals sommige andere brieven, bijvoorbeeld die aan Korinthe, werd deze brief geschreven naar aanleiding van informatie die hem bereikt had over de situatie in de gemeente daar (1:4-8). Het doel van zijn brief is het corrigeren van ideeën van een aantal gemeenteleden, die leringen uit de oosterse mystiek en het ascetisme met het christendom wilden combineren. Ze stelden hun leerlingen hierbij meer vreugde en een dieper inzicht in de wereld van de geesten in het vooruitzicht. Paulus voert argumenten tegen hun leringen aan, hen tonend dat zij in Jezus Christus reeds alles hebben. Hij toont hun de volkomenheid van hun verlossing. Het noemen van de "nieuwe maan" en de sabbat (2:16) laat zien dat er ook leraren waren die de Judaische wet in het christendom wilden invoeren, en ook hiertegen neem Paulus stelling, zoals hij dat ook in de brief aan de Galaten doet. De brief behoort tot de vier "gevangenisbrieven", samen met de brief aan de Efeziers, de brief aan de Filippenzen, en de brief van Paulus aan Filemon, doordat in de brief gesteld wordt dat ze vanuit de gevangenis geschreven zijn (Efez 4:20; Kol 4:3; Filip 1:7,13,17, Filemon 9). Hij noemt ook de namen van zijn medegevangenen (Kol. 4:10, Filemon 23). Auteurschap Zie ook de brief aan de Efeziers voor de overeenkomsten tussen deze brief en die aan de gemeente te Efeze. Volgens Raymond Brown (An Introduction to the New Testament York: Doubleday, 1997, p. 610), "Op dit moment beschouwt ongeveer 60 procent van de critici deze brief als niet door Paulus geschreven." De redenen die hiervoor aangevoerd worden zijn verschillen in taal, stijl en de aan- of afwezigheid van Paulinische concepten. Echter, de verschillen tussen deze elementen in deze brief en andere brieven, waarvan het auteurschap van Paulus vrij algemeen wordt aangenomen, bijv. 1 Tessalonicenzen kunnen ook verklaard worden door normale variatie. Onder orthodoxe theologen wordt het auteurschap van Paulus vrijwel niet in twijfel getrokken. Lezers In de brief worden drie plaatsen genoemd, namelijk Kolosse, Laodicea en Hierapolis. Deze lagen een kleine 200 kilometer ten oosten van Efeze in Frigië in westelijk Klein-Azië. Deze drie steden lagen p.m. 2 a 3 uur loopafstand van elkaar, en alle drie ruim buiten het gebied dat Paulus op zijn zendingsreizen bestreek. Uit Kol 1: 4, 6, 7, 8 en 2:1 kunnen we ook concluderen dat Kolosse nooit door Paulus bezocht is. De gemeente lijkt grotendeels uit Griekse en Frygische bekeerlingen te hebben bestaan, met een kleine joodse minderheid. (Flavius Josephus, Ant., XII, iii, 4). Inhoud De inhoud van de brief kan puntsgewijs als volgt worden samengevat: * Groet van Paulus, adres (1:1-2) * In 1:3-8 looft de schrijver zijn God en prijst ook de Kolossenzen om hun geloof en liefde. * Van hieruit schakelt hij over op voorbede voor de Kolossenzen (1:9-11) en gaat dan vloeiend over in een beschouwing over Christus en zijn werk. Paulus stelt Jezus voor als hoofd van het lichaam van alle gelovigen (vs. 18), en wijst de lezer op Christus werk aan het kruis, en de verzoening die daardoor bewerkt is (1:12-29). * In hoofdstuk 2 waarschuwt hij de Kolossenzen niet van Christus afgeleid te worden door mooi en goed klinkende leringen die niet op Christus gericht zijn (2:1-5). * Hij gaat verder met te benadrukken dat de gelovigen in Christus alles hebben wat zij geestelijk nodig hebben, buiten hem hebben zij niets nodig (hoofdstuk 2). * Zoals veel van Paulus brieven bestaat ook deze uit een theoretisch en een praktisch deel. Dit praktische deel begint in hoofdstuk 3 met een oproep om de aandacht niet op aardse, maar op hemelse zaken te richten (3:1-4). Gerichtheid op het kwade dient vermeden te worden. Paulus vergelijkt hun oude en nieuwe aard hierbij met een jas, en roept hen op om hun nieuwe jas aan te trekken (3:5-14). * Hij gaat in op een aantal sociale aspecten : het gezin (3:18-25), werkgever-werknemer (4:1) en spreken (4:2-6) * Paulus eindigt met een serie groeten (4:7-18) Contact met de gemeente Tychikus was de drager van deze brief, zoals hij dat ook was van de brief aan de Efeziërs en de brief van Paulus aan Filemon. Hij zou de Kolossenzen ook verder over de toestand van de apostel informeren (4:7-9z). Deze brief moest ook in de naburige gemeente te Laodicea worden voorgelezen, en de brief aan Laodicea moest ook in Kolosse worden voorgelezen. De apocriefe Brief aan de Laodicenzen wordt algemeen als een vervalsing beschouwd, opgesteld naar aanleiding van deze opmerking. Zie ook *Brieven van Paulus: de andere brieven van Paulus. Externe link * NBV = Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling - Kolossenzen Op bovengenoemde site staan rechtsboven ook andere vertalingen aangegeven: *GNB96 = Groot Nieuws Bijbel 1996 *NBG51 = Nederlands Bijbelgenootschapsvertaling 1951 *SV = Statenvertaling *SV77 = Herziene Statenvertaling 1977 *WV95 = Willibrordvertaling 1995 Brief van Paulus Kolossenzen